Whose Line is it Anyway: Invader ZIM Style!
by Ivan-Lover69
Summary: This is just a fic I've wanted to do for the longest time So, I'm going with it! Hope it meets your satisfactory rating! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Show Begins

camera skims across audience to The-Death-Bringer-of-Hell and then to the Invader ZIM cast at the front

The-Death-Bringer-of-Hell: Hello! And welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyway! Today we have: "IT'S AN ALIEN!" Dib Membrane! "SAVE THE DOUGHNUTS!" Tallest Purple! "COME, MY FLITHY STICK CHILDREN!" Invader ZIM! And "THAT VOICE!" Tallest Red! And I'm The-Death-Bringer-of-Hell (Rina)! Come on down and let's have some fun!

Rina: sits down at desk and pretends to drink coffee

Rina: Hiya! I'm filling in for Drew Carrey, incase you're wondering. Welcome to "Whose Line Is It Anyway!" the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yes, the points are just like the size of G.I.R.'s brain. It just doesn't matter. ZIM and Dib forever! Okay, and to start off we have 'Questions Only'. Dib is the main anchor. Purple, you're the co-anchor and you are a-wow, they really couldn't have been so off… Purple, you're a preppy transfer student who was accidentally transferred into an all boy school and you've fallen in love with Dib. ZIM! You are the sports caster and you are probing humans in: a room with a moose.

Dib: And this is a shock because…?

ZIM: HEY!

Audience: laughs hysterically

Rina: Alright, alright. Any-who, Red! You are the weather… Irken and you are being attacked by rabid doughnuts that get more rabid as you by the second.

Red: Doughnuts are nice!

Rina: Just start when you hear the music.

music plays and camera zooms in on Dib and Purple

Dib: Hello. I'm Al Ien. And welcome to the 32 O'clock news.

Purple: twirls antennae around finger and pretends to chew gum

Dib: The top story today is a question that has plagued man-kind for generations: Why DID the chicken cross the road?

Purple: Hey, Ally! I think I know why! I bet it was because he was trying to get closer to you! snuggles up close to Dib

Dib: Oh, yeah… Let's go over to our Sports Man, Tick Tock. Tick?

Zim: Look at this! The Vikings beat the Dolphins! But what does Tick care? TICK JUST WANTS TO PROBE HUMANS! WHY AM-- Hello, Mister Moose! OH, THE WALNUTS! falls to floor, twitching

Dib: shoos away camera while pretending to make-out with Purple

camera goes to Red

Red: Ok. Since no one is going to introduce me, I'm Sunny Sunshine.

Rina and Audience: chuckles

Red: Well, today seems to be pretty clear, no signs of rain or anyth--Well, hello, Little Doughnut person. You're a nice little doughnut… Come to Uncle Sunny… Ow! Hey it bit me! Oh, the humanity! OH NO! There's more! runs around the audience acting like I'm really being attacked by one of them

Rina: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! tears in eyes Red, it really seemed like you've done that before!

Red: Well, when you live with Pur, you never know what your foods gonna do.

Dib: You don't really mean that…

Purple: Oh, but it's true!

Rina: Aw, we love you Pur. You know, that was pretty amazing…

Purple: Yes… But The Human has very rough skin…

Dib: You know you liked it Pur. makes "Call-Me" hand motions to Purple

Rina: ALRIGHT! On to our next game is "Scenes From a Hat"! And look out, these guys are good. Begin when ever you're ready.

ZIM: WE CAN'T UNTIL YOU GIVE US OUR CAD-THINGY!

Rina: Oh, right. Ok, first scene is… chuckles Things fan girls dream about the Invader Zim cast.

Audience: WOOOOOOOO!

Dib: walks out holding onto ZIM's hand

ZIM and Dib: spontaneously start making-out

Girl in the Audience: NO, DIB! BE MINE!

Rina: BUZZZZZZ!

ZIM and Dib: walks back to place blushing

Red and Purple walk out and do the same thing

Rina: BUZZZZZZZ! Ok, next one is "What is Hiding Under Rina's desk?" smiles Oh, God, I canNOT wait to see this one…

ZIM: walks out and acts all insane freezes HI PEOPLE! ………………I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW! Doom doom doom--

Rina: BUZZZZZZZZ!

Red: Hey, Rina. Move your leg a little more to the left. I can't see your undies!

Rina: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Dib: Hey, Rina. I need some more pizza down here. It's hard being a hermit under the desk!

Rina: BUZZZZ! And the next one. "What Gaz is REALLY thinking when Dib bugs her"

Dib: I'm gonna beat your BEEP-in' face in!

Rina: BUZZ! And one last one: "The Best way to tick off ZIM"

Dib: HI! I'm ZIM! I like water! I want to drink some! GAH! MY THROAT! IT BURNS!

Rina: BUZZ!

ZIM: …I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!

Rina: BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZ! Alright. 10,000,000 points to Zim for attempting to sing the doom song twice. AND for makin' out with Dib. And Red and Purple, 6,000 doughnuts each.

Red and Pur: YES!

Rina: And we'll be back with more "Whose Line is it Anyway?" right after this, so don't go away! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Show After the Comercial

COMERCIAL BREAK THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE

Rina: Welcome back to "Whose Line is it Anyway?", the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are just like the fact that ZIM has green skin here on Earth. IT JUST DOESN'T MATTER! I LOVER YOU, ZIM!

ZIM: I know. wink

Rina: The next game we're gonna play is "World's Worst". ZIM, Red, Pur, and I are gonna stand on the "World's Worst Step" and come up with the world's what?

Dib: sitting at Rina's desk The world's worst person to be stranded on a deserted island with. Anytime your ready.

ZIM: steps down Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby.

Dib: BUZZ!

Red: OMG! A shark! No, I just kid. OMG! A SHARK!

Dib: BUZZ!

Purple: Push those knobs! PUSH those knobs! YOU! Pull some leavers! PULL SOME LEAVERS!

Dib: BUZZ!

Rina: does Oompa-Loompa Thing C-O-F-F-E-E--

Dib: BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZZ!

Rina: That was great, Dib! Six peeps and a meatball to you!

Dib: YAY! And now I know what's really under your desk!

G.I.R.: jumps out from under desk IT WAS ME! I WAS UNDER THE DESK ALL ALONG!

ZIM: G.I.R.! What are you doing here?

G.I.R.: ME! I WAS UNDER THE DESK!

Rina: The next game is "Let's Make a Date". This is for everyone. Red is going to be on a dating show. And blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. Anytime you're ready.

Red: sitting on a stool, twirling antennae around finger and pretending to chew gum like Purple did before makes voice all girly until end of game Bachelor Number One.

Dib: JTHM What?

Red: I love poetry. What do YOU like?

Dib: Painting my Wall with blood from my victims… then try to kill myself.

Red: 0.0 Ok…………… WORKS FOR ME! Bachelor Number Two!

ZIM: Rina HI!

Red: Uh-huh… Anyway. I love manga! What's your favorite manga?

ZIM: Hmm… FAKE, Pet Shop of Horrors, Inu-Yasha, Naruto, and anything with YAOI .

Red: OK! Me, too! Bachelor Number Three!

Purple: a very hungry vulture SQUACK!

Red: Yeah… If I were a food, what kind of food would I be?

Purple: SQUACK! You would be dead food, lying on the ground! looks over at Rina then flaps arms and pretends to fly over to her lifts her up and bring her back over to my seat

Rina: OK! Red, can you guess who they are before I become a snack?

Red: Let's give it a shot. Now I know Dib is Johnny.

Rina: I need a little more. Johnny who?

Red: Uh… Johnny the Homicidal Maniac?

Rina: That's right!

Red: Umm…I'm gonna save ZIM for last. Purple is… a really stupid and hungry vulture?

Rina: YES! One more!

Red: OK, ZIM is a fan girl of some kind?

Rina: Can you be a little more specific?

Red: Ummmm… Wild guess but… you? Rina?

Rina: VERY GOOD! 3 for 3! 29 half points for Purple for attempting to eat me. We'll be right back with more Whose Line is it Anyway?" right after this. So don't go away! 


	3. Chapter 3: Another Part after the Break!

:More Lazy Commercial: 

Rina: Welcome back to "Whose Line is it Anyway/"! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right. The points are just like Dib knowing that ZIM is an alien. It just don't matter…

Audience: Awwww…

Rina:rolls eyes: Anyhow, the next game we're gonna play is "Whose Line!" This is gonna be played with our ALMIGHTY TALLEST!

Dib: NOT MINE!

Rina: Whatever.

Tallest:each puts two pieces of paper in one pocket:

Rina: Your scene is: Purple! You are a farmer. You're working on your crop-thing when your Lovely Wife, Red, heh, goes into labor with your son.

Audience:laughing:

Purple:pretends to pick tomatoes:

Red:runs over to Purple: Darlin'! I'm goin' inta labor!

Purple:stands and looks worried: Are you sure?

Red: Yes, I'm sure because :takes out paper and reads it: cheese drops are falling on my head.

Purple: Are you REALLY sure? I don't see any cheese drops… Are you sure you're feeling alright? Because :takes out paper and reads it: somebody told me that you were that boyfriend who looked like that girlfriend that I had in January of last year.

Red: You're kidding me! You had a boyfriend? That's so sexy it makes me want to hold you in my arms and say :reads other paper: you are a teddy bear! Now give me a baby!

Purple: A teddy bear? REALLY? And you already have a baby. You idiot! All I have to say to you is :reads paper: grease me up and get yourself ready for a wild ride!

Rina:in tears from laughing so hard: Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! BUZZZ! That's the end of our show! Thanks for watching!

Cast:waves and goes crazy:


End file.
